


[一年生] KA 第二次说我爱你（《七封信》重生篇） By暖欣木光

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	[一年生] KA 第二次说我爱你（《七封信》重生篇） By暖欣木光

你不在的天堂也像地狱般，充满了让人颤抖的绝望。

收购项目的困难开始就是可以预知的，政府半途插一脚，让原本的死局有了松动的迹象。设计部刚开始还是极度兴奋畅想着不同的方案，越说声音越小。Dico望了眼自己总裁的方向，还是面无表情，估计是把人家新人小可爱吓到了。

桌子下踢了踢人，好歹给个反应啊，毕竟设计部这加班加点，就等着汇报时候，总裁給个点头。虽然平时Kong也是这副人人欠我一百万的表情，但是今天明显不同，他极其罕见的看见自家总裁皱着眉头开小差。

Kong迟了两秒钟给了反馈，摆摆手：“这个你们看着办吧，有事情问Dico就好。”

嗯？？？

Dico笑着打圆场，夸着方案都不错，大家再讨论讨论，总裁也挑花眼了估计。安抚完现场冲进罪魁祸首办公室：“Kongphop！”

“嗯？”Kong皱着眉收拢了手指搭在下巴下面，十足为情所困的样子。

“行了，你个万年冰山，装什么多情样？说吧，Arthit是谁？你一早上写了满题板的名字。”

Kong再次迟钝了半秒，低头看了看题板，无语笑了笑。

这下轮到Dico愣住了：“哥们，你没事吧？你这跟恋爱了似得节奏，笑得我心颤。”

Kong收拢了笑容，清咳了一声：“我不确定，也许吧，所以我需要搬家。”

嗯？？？Dico感觉到自己的大脑当机了，关联在哪里？为什么会要搬家？“搬家？你不是说住大学租的房子有感情了么？当初结婚，你都不肯搬。”

“嗯。”Kong简短的结束了探寻。

他也是非常迷茫，所以他很需要确定，身体反应是不是真的因为喜欢。

怎么说呢？Kong有个不可告人的秘密，也不算不可告人，他只是不知道该跟谁说。这个秘密就是，他禁欲很久了。更直白一点，他女朋友谈了很多个，结婚也经历了，但连第一次也还没发生。倒不是因为他保守，相反，他对于性非常随性。如果合适，无论是一夜情还是一段稳定的关系，他是来者不拒的。但，问题是，他，没办法有欲望。

刚开始他以为是身体出了问题，所以也去医院检查过了，但是生理医生，心理医生都表示他很健康，他就是单纯的没有欲望，仅此而已。  
那时候他心理咨询结束的时候，心理医生对没有帮上忙感到很遗憾，但还是给了一个很浪漫的结语：“你有没有想过，也许你只是没遇到对的人。”

所以，他就这样十几年没遇到对的人。想起来初恋时候，女生的样貌已经记不得了，记得他们躲在昏暗的学校角落，对方蓝色百褶裙蹭着腿根。除了痒，他什么感觉也没有。

说好的青春期冲动呢？

他很困惑。

后来，渐渐习惯了。他直到遇见自己女朋友脱光了躺在自己身上，疯狂要强奸自己，他很想配合，明明是因为喜欢才在一起的啊，为什么就是没反应呢？他永远记得那个女生贴着自己胸膛，指甲嵌入自己身体的刺痛。他们好像都知道了结局，却还是嘴硬不肯接受，想象着慢慢就好了。那是他最后一次恋爱，那次之后，拖了大半年还是分手了，在他24岁生日当天。然后24岁之后，他好像就已经开始了孤独终老的旅途。

但是。

那个少年气喘嘘嘘站在自己门口，因为紧张捏紧的衣角，红了眼眶，还故作坚强扬起嘴角笑的样子，尤其是听到自己的婉拒，一瞬间黯淡下来的目光，以及因为怕哭出声而咬紧的嘴唇。

他很意外的发现，自己硬了……？

难以想象。

Kong对着Dico挥手，回身望了望窗外，灰蒙蒙要下雨的样子，很像他梦里的背景。无边无际的灰色毛毯，少年笑起来有好看的眉眼，自己靠近，他翘起嘴角，咬着下唇撒娇说：“可以追你么？”他没有说话，只是身体很诚实，衣服被扯碎，皮肤泛出粉红色，少年噙着泪忍耐自己的侵入，剧烈而放肆……

Kong早上醒过来的时候，不得不洗了一遍床单，这是他36年来人生的第一次。

但代表了什么？为什么身体会对一个陌生人反应如此强烈？

 

“大三的学长是不是想杀了我们？这么热的天，又集合？又？？你看看，我都瘦成什么样了？”Tuta拎着饮料瓶，跟着Not打闹一路。  
Plame拍了拍人肩膀：“抱怨又没用。”  
“话说，你们有没有觉得Arthit特别神奇？平时什么动静都没有，一遇到难题，对他来说，好像都轻而易举。”  
“这，就是，传说中的，天才。你是不会懂得了！”

几个人吵吵闹闹，刚好碰见了Arthit。  
“还说你瘦，你看Arthit，我们天天见面，这一个星期感觉瘦了至少十斤，校服都快垮了。”  
Arthit抿了抿嘴角。没有接茬，但是跟着一群人走进学校礼堂。本来想避开原来的位置，但是被Bright拉着坐了下去，也就没挣扎。

抬头，正对的是教头站的那个位置，两年后，他会站在上面，再两年呢？原本的人已经不在那里了，谁会站在上面。原来我拥有的你的17岁，真的只有一次啊，即使我再次回来，你也不会闪着眼眸捉弄我了。Kong，我来找你了，为什么你却离我那么遥远？

他回到宿舍，还是对于自己遇到Kong感到不可思议，而且是，比自己年纪大的Kong？他站在阳台看着曾经Kong的宿舍，有一丝不知所措。与Kong而言，他已经是过客一样的陌生人。许多年来，他第一次感觉到从未体验过的孤独。即使Kong曾经不再自己身边，他还是能知道那个深爱他的人留给他身上无尽的温暖。只是他再次见到人，却恐慌着原来他不是注定跟着他的脚步，原来他真的会离他而去。

他不知道这样的重来是一种奖励还是一种惩罚，如果因为前世我那么胆怯过，惹你小心翼翼，那么，这一世，我该怎么做，才能挽回你？

他感觉心脏压缩起来，没有出口，他感到那个器官不断被挤压变小，进不去出不来。但是他的绝望一瞬间被阳台上的人影救赎，即使过了那么多年，他还是很熟悉那个人那个人拿着衣架晾开衣服的样子。

暖暖八百米时候大概不知道自己极限是一口气来回跑八层，如果是以前，Kong看到这样急不可耐的自己会有多激动呢？然而那个人只是很礼貌回应：“我觉得不是很合适，谢谢你的喜欢。”

“那个一年生！第一次训练哭什么哭？还没断奶吧？出去跟着不哭的树好好学学！”

Arthit回神，摸了摸脸上，满手都是泪，低头回避周围的聚光，起身道歉出了会堂。


End file.
